


In Need of Care

by angelxtal



Series: In Need of Care [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Omegaverse, Series, Short, Short & Sweet, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fast burn, sex in next part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxtal/pseuds/angelxtal
Summary: It's a privilege for an Alpha-otherwise known as a Caretaker-to be chosen by an Omega. Once chosen, the Alpha is responsible for, keeping the Omega safe, happy, healthy, and helping them submit as is best fit for the pair.Steve Rogers is new to this time, and lost without someone to take care of him after his last Alpha, Bucky passed away. Head of SHIELD facilities, where Steve is staying, Nick Fury recommends that the Omega meet with Tony Stark, eligible Alpha. Will Steve accept Tony as his Alpha?There will be two stories in this series; the first will be a really short and sweet read and the second will be longer.





	1. In Need of Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first ever story that I've written about anyone in marvel. It's going to have short chapters (that is intentional) so that once it's done it makes for a quick, sweet read. This all took me about two days to write and finish, so it's meant to be nice and easy.  
> After you read this you can move onto the second book (will be coming soon). 
> 
> I appreciate any comments that I can get. I want to know if this is good and if I should keep going, it's super important so please help a girl out : )
> 
> -Tal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets with Fury and the Omegan Therapist at SHIELD to discuss how to proceed in finding him an Alpha.

 

“So, are you feeling that you don’t need a Caretaker? You feel that all your needs are being met here, with no Alpha to help you?” The way Fury says it makes it sound like an accusation, and Steve sighs.

Of course, Steve isn’t feeling that. He’d come to Fury to ask about finding an Alpha, after all. He just hadn’t expected that Fury would be so…bad at understanding this. Steve will always want a Caretaker, he just doesn’t want to pick a random one off of a page! How on earth could Fury just come in here and hand Steve an envelope of pictures and names, asking him to choose one to take care of him? That’s no proper way to find someone to mate!

“You said you wanted an Alpha, I brought you a list of Alphas!” Fury insists, as if it’s as simple as that.

Back where-- _when_ \--Steve is from, this would never happen. Everyone knows that mating and the mating process is something to be respected. If an Omega is interested in finding a Caretaker (otherwise called an Alpha) then they’ll reach out to Alphas near them and the Alphas will line up to see if they’re chosen by the Omega. Plenty of factors go into the choice, but it’s mostly based on scent and natural instinct. These decisions cannot be made based off a bulleted list on a crisp piece of paper in a SHIELD file. The fact that Fury, a Beta, thinks that this is acceptable is frankly insulting.

If he’s going to have an Alpha take care of him, like all Omegas need, then he’s going to do it right. He’s going to find someone he feels safe with, match their scent, mark them, and bond with them! He’ll find someone that deserves having an Omega submit to them.

Fury, Steve, and Dr. Garcia, the therapist on-hand who helps Omegas in SHIELD, all sit in Steve’s quarters, looking down at the large envelope which is set on the coffee table before them. While Fury is intimidating and incapable of understanding the full range of emotions which come from being an Omega without a Caretaker, Dr. Garcia, a short and stout man with round spectacles and dark, curly hair, is more than eager to agree with Steve in this instance.

In Dr. Garcia’s opinion, there should be no _arrangement_ by a third party here. Omegas go to Alphas and the Alphas wait to be chosen; that is how it works. Even though everything else in SHIELD is dealt with militarily, this should be a personal, natural decision.

He looks at Steve with a smile, eager to back up Steve’s claims that this doesn’t feel right. “I believe that I agree with Steve, here.” He tells Fury, who just sits back on the couch and shakes his head. Garcia continues on. “It isn’t right to just choose a name from a list. That could never feel comfortable. What Steve needs is a proper meeting with the Alpha, so that he may have a safe and healthy transition as he’s taken under the care of someone new.”

Fury lets out a breath of air, endlessly displeased with this. “Fine. I’ll invite some of the Alphas here so that you can meet. You’ll choose one who can take care of you, then we can move on, yes?”

The two Omegas exchange a glance--one of reluctance--but end up agreeing. “I’ll meet the Alphas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first Marvel story, so I really really hope that you guys like it!
> 
> There will be five parts in this story. Two of them are over twice as long as this story, so don't worry--you will get enough content.
> 
> I really appreciate any and all comments that I get from you guys. Feel free to ask questions about whatever confusions you might have, that way I'll know what I need to add more details about in the coming chapters!
> 
> Next chapter will be out Saturday the 29th.
> 
> If you liked this story, you can find it here on my [non-kpop tumblr](https://starkmarks.tumblr.com/), which is for any and every thing I write besides my bts stuff.


	2. In Need of Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is not enjoying himself at SHIELD.

Everything here in the facility is harder and stronger than back home. Here in this small bedroom he’s been assigned, there are no scents except for Steve’s own, just barely there, and the floors are sterile and flat beneath his feet, nothing like the creaky floorboards he’s used to back in Brooklyn. The little apartment he and Bucky shared was a tiny box with holes in the walls, but everything was soft and familiar there. Steve didn’t ever think that he’d miss living in such conditions--especially after getting thrown into his strange, luxurious glass building that is the SHIELD facility-- and yet here he is, praying to God that he will wake up tomorrow and it will all have been some scary fever dream.

It never happens. Each day he gets to his feet, makes his too big bed, and stretches his muscles, brain slowly catching up with the fact that he is truly stuck in this unfamiliar time, all alone. Bucky is dead, they say. Steve doesn’t struggle with understanding that. He’d barely had time after Bucky’s fall to grieve or let the news sink in, but he finally has the time to accept it now. His Alpha--his Caretaker is dead. He’s put that together now. But the other dead people, those who were alive yesterday and yelling into his ear….he just can’t believe those.

Peggy was alive and in front of him, tangible as the bed he sleeps in, and yet she is gone now. According to SHIELD, he will never see her again. It doesn’t make much sense. She was here yesterday, yet she died two years ago.

He tries not to think about it, but he can’t much help it. Pretending like his problems aren’t real has always been a strong suit of Steve’s, but back then he had things to distract him. Now, his life is filled with a schedule he didn’t create, and people he doesn’t know. It’s not enough to prevent his mind from wandering into dangerous places.

At six a.m. he goes for a run. He thinks about his dead friends as he runs. At seven, he eats breakfast with Natasha and Clint, two agents who have essentially been assigned to him so that he won’t get away with trying to run away. While he eats he pictures Bucky falling off the train, hands stretched out before him as a scream falls from his frozen lips. Steve never has much of an appetite. In the afternoon he trains. He trains and trains until his body burns from the effort and Clint falls onto the floor in exhaustion. He pictures his enemies as he fights. At night, he sits and stares at a wall, trying to find something meaningful in the beige wall across from his bed.

He doesn’t sleep. Without a Caretaker to ease him into unconsciousness, or to give him baths and run his hands through his hair, there’s no hope of any sort of relaxation.

Undoubtedly, SHIELD is watching him to make sure that he’s not going crazy. He thinks that he might be, but that’s okay. It’s normal, according to his therapist (which ordinary people have nowadays). SHIELD, though they’re the ones who hired Dr. Garcia, doesn’t seem to actually believe that it’s “perfectly understandable to be struggling after what you’ve been through” as his therapist says. The more that Steve stares at the wall, the more that Natasha and Clint are instructed to look after him, and the less frequently he is left alone.

Steve’s not sure he appreciates it.

SHIELD has been doing its best to introduce him to the new world, but he’s barely interested in learning. Instead, he stares at the wall. Maybe, he’ll find answers in the tan paint. Maybe, the little glare of light against it will guide him to the path home.

But it never happens.

He is here, and he is stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a marvel fan and a BTS fan, I have BTS writings (a lot) that you might like, and a few that are similar to this story.
> 
> I'm going to have another Marvel story out soon. It will be Bucky x Tony post-Civil War. It's the longest thing I've written so far and very different from this short and sweet story, so if you're into that then you'll like that story!
> 
> You can find me on my [non-kpop tumblr](https://starkmarks.tumblr.com/).


	3. In Need of Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did post this on time (last wednesday) but everything crashed and it never went through so it's been too long! i'm sorry I've just now noticed it, but I'm posting the next chapter early to make up for it.

“How’ve you been feeling?” Clint asks, looking almost as if he’s genuinely curious about Steve’s well-being.

 The Captain knows better than to believe such an expression. Maybe he is curious, but it is because he has to remember everything Steve says to report back to Fury. No care Steve’s been shown is genuine. Not in this hellish box he’s been confined to. “Fine.” Steve says, opting for the classic cop-out to the question of how he’s doing. “I did some drawing last night.” He lies. Surely, the agents will know it’s not true, but it doesn’t matter. Clint will act like he thinks it’s true because he won’t want to be caught spying for SHIELD. As if it’s some great secret.

Lunchtime is the only part of the day that Steve really has to pretend that he enjoys their company. During training they don’t speak and other than that, they don’t see one another. Now, as Clint, Steve and Natasha settle down into their usual places in the SHIELD cafeteria in the sub-level floor, Steve does not look forward to the next half hour.

Clint is the first to attempt making small talk. “Did you hear we’ve got a seminar going on today? About weaponry in the Middle East. Got some tech guys coming in to explain the evolution of the weapons sold there, and how we can stop ‘em from making even bigger things.” He tells Steve between bites. “Are you going to go to it? "

Great, an _offer_. Damn it, Steve hates that. He hates being offered social opportunities. He’s judged if he says no (literally judged--SHIELD makes a note of it) but he never wants to go.

Weapons are fine and all. Steve was never interested much in the technical side of the war, only in combat, but he supposes it can’t be that bad. If it’s a seminar, then there won’t be any talking, just listening. If he says yes, he can say that he went out of his way to participate in something unrequired, and he might just get Fury off his back. But if he goes, he’ll be incredibly bored.

With a gradual sigh, Steve nods. “Sure, I guess…Who’s speaking?”

“Couple people from Weaponry in SHIELD, a former CIA agent whose name no one’s giving one, then Stark.”

Steve’s ears perk up. “Stark? Like Howard Stark?”

This appears to catch Natasha’s interest. It’s the first time she’s heard Steve ask a question he actually want to know the answer of. At least, at lunch. She should expect this, of course. He wants to know if there’s a friend of his who’s alive. She doesn’t care about disappointing him. “No. His son, Tony Stark. He took over the family company and made weapons for a while, but pulled out of the game a while ago. Just makes phones and other tech now.” Steve’s face falls.

Of course, it’s not Howard. He’s dead, probably. It’s just… a son? His friend had a son… “Oh.”

Clint looks him up and down. “I think you’d find ‘im interesting. He’s quite the character.”

Steve raises an eyebrow, poking around at the food on his tray and not entirely listening anymore. A son… “He sounds like Howard, then. Howard was _crazy_. Craziest man I’d ever met, and not someone I’d’ve expected to have a son…”

Natasha snorts. “He wasn’t the fatherly type, but neither’s Tony.”

So, Tony Stark? The son of a man who most likely should not have had him… What on earth would the son of _Howard_ have turned out like? This might just be the one thing Steve actually wants to know about the future, if for no other reason than wanting to see if someone could survive such a childhood as the one he’d imagine someone would have with Howard as a father. 

Just as he is about to sink further into his thoughts about a future he might’ve had if he hadn’t crashed into the ice, the little box in his pocket vibrates, displaying something on the screen which Clint had earlier informed him showed _texts_.

 **_From Nick Fury:_ ** _At the Weapons Presentation tomorrow, an Alpha named Anthony Stark will be presenting. He was on the list and agreed to meet you after the Presentation if you’d be willing. It’s done at 4:00. You two will meet in Conference Room #423._

Steve frowns. His friends’ son is a potential suitor? That’s…not what he wants. It’s a strange past-future link that he’s pretty sure he could do without. Yet…this _is_ Fury allowing him to go about mating as he wishes. It’d be impolite to say he wouldn’t meet with the very first Alpha he’s been arranged with…

“Guess I’ll have to meet him, then.”

* * *

 

 ** _Nick Fury:_** _There’s an Omega who’s looking for an Alpha. It’s top secret and he’s at SHIELD facilities for the time being. If you’d like to meet him, you can meet with him after the Weapons Presentation on Wednesday_ \-- _which I hope you haven’t forgotten about. I promise you that you’ll want to meet him. Go to Conference room #423 at 4:00. He’ll be there. Don’t be late._

The message sits on Tony’s dashboard, blinking at him like a traffic light that he refuses to go through. Things like this are always what get him! Nick sends a vague message and ends up roping Tony into something lame, and Tony still agrees to it each time because he’s curious!

Not today. No, not today, not today… He will not let curiosity get the best of him. Refusing to use any kind of formalities in the emails, knowing it will piss Fury off, Tony casually types out his message.

 **_Tony Stark:_ ** _I’m not meeting anyone until I have more info. I’m guessing that you can’t give me his name, but I’ll at least need something more than that. Is he cute??_

 **_Nick Fury:_ ** _He’s 27 years old. Male omega, peak of health, looking for an Alpha after he’s woken up from a coma. You’ve never met him before, but I know that you’ll be interested._

Tony rolls his eyes. That’s not exactly what he was looking for. He was thinking of something more along the lines of How fertile is he and How tall is he, but this will have to do. The guy sounds about average, but Fury’s insistence that Tony will want to meet him is unusual. Fury never gives hard answers--far too into politics for that. Plus, Fury would never want to be _wrong_. He must be very sure…

 **_Tony Stark:_ ** _I’ll be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're getting excited!
> 
> Coming up: Tony and Steve meet
> 
> [Find me on tumblr if you want more.](https://starkmarks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is cross-posted on my [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/admxtal)!


	4. In Need of Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony meet. Tony thinks that he just might like to climb this mountain of a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's posted early! For the record, this chapter is short because the next one is the longest (3x as long as this).

Fury knows that bonding ceremonies are about Alphas getting Omegas to choose them, but if things are going to work out between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, then the Alpha needs to choose Steve too. Tony might be scared off by the age or the relationship with his father that Steve has, or maybe any of the other hundred reasons he’d reject Steve, but Fury is hoping that Steve’s looks will make up for it.

They do.

Tony stares at this Omega--this _huge_ Omega--in awe. The man is over six feet tall, hands as big as Tony’s face, but he stands with his shoulders curled in and he bites his lip. Clearly, he is an Omega in need of a Caretaker. Tony would be more than happy to oblige. 

Fury, ever the creep, Tony thinks, knows that Tony likes bigger Omegas. They’re more of a challenge, and If you’re a good enough Alpha that they’ll submit to you, it’s more impressive to people. Not that Tony cares about that. At least, not entirely. There is some clout in it, though.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Tony says, flashing his camera-ready smile. He hadn’t prepared much for this meeting, figuring that it’d be some weird mutant he’d be seeing, and that Fury would think it’s funny. Now he wishes he’d wore his nicest suit instead of his tenth nicest suit, which would still pay for this entire floor of the SHIELD facilities. “Fury didn’t mention that you were…you.”

Steve nods. “I knew your father.”

Tony tries not to let his expression sour. Yes, that…that thing that he’s much better not thinking about. That whole little section of his life where his father was relevant… “So I’ve heard. Legend said that Captain America was beautiful, but I must say, you put all the stories to shame. They couldn’t do you justice.”

This flattery is beyond cheesy, and nothing that Steve hasn’t heard before, but he finds himself enjoying it. It’s the first time that he can be sure someone’s being honest with him. Based on Tony’s scent of spice, it must be true that they’re compatible, and Tony is pleased with him.

He’s not so disappointed by the Alpha, either. Tony is not tall, but that’s fine. He has broad shoulders and the hands of a mechanic--scarred and rough. Steve can imagine them on the back of his neck, guiding him along just as he needs. Not to mention those beautiful eyes of his, shining bright in the fluorescent light casted by the facility’s bulbs. He could look into those while mating.

More than pleased by their meeting, Steve later informs Fury that he will take Tony as his mate, and will meet with him as many more times as it takes for them to work out what will go into their mating requirements. He’s excited to have a new Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter after this one will be the last and longest one. It will be out on Friday Oct. 12.
> 
> I think that you'll like it. The next story in the set of these will be out soon, I hope. I do have a very heavy workload at school so please be patient!
> 
> If you want to see more of my writing or talk to me, you can find me on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/admxtal) or on [tumblr](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Tell me if you like this!


	5. In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final meeting between Tony and Steve, Going to the tower for the first time and discussing what they want in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapter!

Their third meeting is on Tony’s turf--a miraculous tower similar to SHIELD in the fashion of huge glass rooms, but much more cozy. Steve thinks he could make a home here in this warm-smelling building, a floor for each of Tony’s friends, who fill in the gap in the story as to how Fury knows Tony.

An elite team of super soldiers, just like Steve. Yes, he can make this his home.

He doesn’t like that Natasha and Clint are a part of the team too, but they’re not here, as he sits in the living room to appraise the room and see if he could nest here. It’s a soft room, undoubtedly, but it’s also large. Tony explains that this is the style nowadays. He calls it open concept. Steve thinks he could make it work, or make a nest in a smaller bedroom.

He hasn’t seen the bedrooms yet because, like any respectable Omega, he thinks, he hasn’t allowed things to go that far with Tony. This is the meeting--as per tradition--that they will discuss their wants and their needs to see if they might be compatible partners in mating. It is the most important meeting beside the first.

Tony, appearing to be perfectly comfortable being judged in his own home, presented the house with confidence, unafraid to flaunt what he has. He knows that he is a good Caretaker, and would be more than capable of making Steve happy. Now Steve knows it too.

“So,” the mechanic says conversationally, “what kind of an Alpha are you looking for? I, myself, tend to be a bit strong-handed, but I can be gentler in nature if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Steve shifts in his seat and blushes. _Strong-handed._ Never would someone have been so blunt back when meeting new mates. Of course, that was then. He supposes that now doesn’t seem so bad anymore. Now, there is Tony here before him. It’s a bit refreshing to see someone not tip toe around the conversation of sex, though he’s still not used to it.

Pink crawls up Steve’s neck and the Alpha chuckles. There’s nothing as cute as a shy Omega… “Sorry. I forget that you’re not used to this generation’s straightforwardness. I’m not sure exactly how mating was back in the forties, but here we tend to be a little more open about ourselves. It makes for a more accurate match between mates.”

Steve shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. It’s okay, really. I guess this way, I can get to know everything… Um,” he has to straighten out his mind before he can respond, because all that he can picture is Tony being _strong-handed_ with him, “I think that I’m looking for someone who can control me in private, but is okay with me being _me_ in the field. Some Alphas don’t appreciate a hardheaded Omega when it comes to battle.”

Disappointment seeps into Tony’s consciousness, but he vigorously chases it away. Talking about sex can wait. It’s important that they address everything, and if Steve’s going to join the Avengers, then he ne needs to know that he can be a real part of the team.

“I mean, it’s easy to say that it won’t bother me, but it’ll be different than what I’m used to. The Omegas on the team so far--that’s Bruce and Clint, so far--they don’t usually prefer to be the ones giving orders. Peter likes to work independently, Clint just sits on rooftops, and Banner stays in the labs, though that’s obviously for non-Omega reasons.” He says. “Either way, my authority issues are with _all_ authority, not Omegan authority. I think I’ll be able to handle you giving orders, I’m a big boy,” Tony laughs, “and if you think I ever am dealing with it wrong, or if you think I’m being disrespectful, you can just tell me. I believe in talking things through.”

Steve nods. It’s not an optimistic outlook, but it is a realistic outlook. He doesn’t prefer people with authority issues, but if Tony had Howard as a father, it makes sense why he’d feel that way. “I appreciate your honesty.”

There definitely could have been worse responses to his question, after all. Plenty of Alphas will be honest and tell him they don’t think that Steve should be in charge at all, some will lie and reassure him of things that aren’t true, and others will just automatically assume that they, as an Alpha, could not possibly be unable to handle a situation. 

Tony smiles reassuringly. “Is it too soon to ask about what ‘controlling in private’ entails?”

Once again pink spreads up Steve’s neck, prickling at his skin. “I suppose not. I’m not so sure what it _entails_. People didn’t used to…lay it out beforehand.” 

“Oh. That’s what I’ve done in the past. If I don’t know what you’re comfortable with, then I can’t take the best care of you. And…you know, I want to take good care of you.”

Steve bobs his head. That makes sense. But…how does he even answer that question? What _does_ it entail? It just means that he wants Tony to be his Alpha. Do you have to define that nowadays? “I’m not quite sure…”

“Um, okay. Some people prefer to always be submissive during sex--for the Alpha to always be in charge. Do you think that’s what you want?”

Is there anything other than the Alpha being in charge? “Yes, I think.”

“Alright,” Tony seems happy with that, and it warms Steve’s chest. “Do you think we should discuss sex now, or after.” 

Steve turns bright red and guides his eyes down to the floor. “Um, usually people don’t talk sex until they’re bonded. It can’t be right to talk about things like that with someone you’re not bonded to…”

“Of course, of course. We can talk about that later, if you’d like. If you’d like to bond me.” Tony says, sure to avoid telling Steve that they _will_ be bonded. Omegas need to feel like they’re in control, after all. It’s Steve’s choice. “Other than that, though, I generally have a few elements of Home Care I usually follow. Omegas have free reign, they can go where they want, but touching other people is off limits; I can’t have anyone else’s scent on you. And lastly, I usually have Omegas wear collars, if that something they’re okay with.” All his previous Omegas have.

Most likely Steve will be okay with it, Tony thinks. Collars are a traditional ritual of Alphas and Omegas, and it seems that the Captain is a traditional person.

“I’d like that.” Steve says. “Back when-well…with my last Alpha,” he doesn’t offer Bucky’s name. It feels too personal, like a secret from his past that he doesn’t want mentioned around his future Alpha, “we used a collar, and he made decisions for me.”

Eager to hear more about what Steve considers his perfect relationship to be, Tony sits forward on the edge of his chair. There wasn’t enough detail in that. What kinds of decisions? Were they just little ones like ordering for him and choosing clothes, or was it more decisions about his job or his schooling?

“Like, bigger decisions too, or was it just smaller day-to-day things he chose for you?”

Most Omegas prefer big decisions to be left as their own personal choice, but Steve is traditional. But, if Tony makes it sound like he wants to be the one to make those decisions, then Steve might feel pressured to let him do so. Steve won’t know that nowadays Omegas aren’t considered strange if they want more control over their lives. Steve needs to know that the can be domestic or he can be individual. He needs to know that he has options…

“Everything, usually.” Steve tells him as if it’s no big deal.

“Okay.” The Alpha’s voice is careful. “Now…ever since the sixties or so, public opinion has changed a bit. Omegas…” how to word it… “they aren’t judged for wanting to make their own decisions. I know back then, it was thought strange if Omegas wanted to choose their own jobs or schools.” Steve frowns. What’s Tony going on about? “But I just want you to know that no matter how it was with your last Alpha… well, things have changed--you’ve changed--since then. If you want it to be different, that’s okay. So, if you want to make your wo bigger decisions, kind of like how you want to choose to be a leader of the Avengers, then you can do that.”

It’s a strange notion. Changing dynamics? That’s rarely done. And, he loved what he and Bucky had. He’s not sure what he’d change if he could. “I’m not quite sure what I’d want to change.” He says. “Maybe you and I could just start out like that, and if I figure that I want a little more control, I’ll just tell you." 

“Yeah, of course. I don’t expect you to know everything you want right away. It takes some time to figure that out.” It’s easy to forget that Steve has only really lived about 25 years of life. Tony sits forward to take Steve’s hand into his own. “If you choose me as your Alpha, then we can figure it out together.”

A warm feeling wraps around Steve’s chest. This is the first time that they’ve touched, and it’s very nice. Tingles fly up through his fingers, stunning him for a moment, his heart beating faster. It’d be nice to have a partner to navigate all these new feelings with. He’d be out of those damned SHIELD facilities, and he’d finally have someone to take care of him, and he can find his own way to understand this world.

“I…I would like that.” He beams. “I would like to take you as my Alpha, if you’ll have me.”

A smile erupts on Tony’s face, and he breathes out in relief. “I will absolutely have you as my Omega.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, there will be an In Need of Care 2, but until then, I have a bran new and very different story coming out!
> 
> It's a Bucky x Steve x Tony story called The Perfect Omega for Us. It's much longer than this and much more complex than this, so if you wanted this to be longer than you would really like the other one!
> 
> You find find me on [ tumblr](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
